Heroic Chronicles
The Heroic Chronicles (健気歴代史, Kenage Rekidaishi) is the name given to the collective storylines that's done by User:Zetarion; it shows that each one has multiple characters involved, not just focusing on one character or group. It's noted by the author that each one is related to the other as certain actions in one storyline tends to affect the others; due to this being a multi-P.O.V. (Point-of-View for those who don't have the brain capacity to figure it out or just too lazy to bother) compilation, this is to be expected. Overview .... it's an expansive world filled with magic and mystery. There are many things that happen in this small realm, something that many would consider to be "commonplace". However, not everything is as its seems; there's sinister works going on behind the scenes, leading to the rise of various conflicts. Such troubles engulf everything and everyone — including other dimensions and alternate realities, leading to much turmoil and suffering. It's up to the courageous to quell such pandemonium for the greater good, even if they have to sacrifice everything in the process. As trouble exist in all forms, it takes many, many, many heroes to combat them, their comrade-in-arms only increasing in rank as the danger becomes greater. But.... when the dusts settles, who will come out the winner? Will there be a loser? Is there even such a thing as a "true victory"? It all depends on the actions taken by each hero, something that shake the very foundations of the world they live in. Important Details Note: This section is considered to be important as it will underline what's to be expected in the storyline, thus preventing confusion at a later date. The list will change if the author feels like something is or isn't needed. *In terms of canon material, there will be a few to many things that will be absent or expounded on for multiple reasons, mainly because this is an A.U. and this gives the author more leeway to work with his ideas instead of working on the traditional timeline like most authors on this site. Some of which will include: :*The absence of the guild system, being replaced with organized groups of various kinds — all of which are under the strict supervision of the Magic Council. This due to the fear of guilds being the main iota of the canon, thus the need to be expounded on — something the author wishes to avoid at all costs. :*In terms of governmental bodies, each one will be based on various types seen in either real life or in certain anime/manga. For example, the Magic Council will be loosely based on the . Another is the Alveraz Empire being loosely based off of the Britannian Empire from the series, Code Geass. :*The importance of races that were "ignored" in canon, being totally revamped by the author in addition to new ones that he'll be either using from other users or being personally created for his intended purposes. The main ones will be Angels, Demons, Gods, and Dragons — each one having a major role overall. :*Certain canon characters, dimensional counterpart or otherwise, that the author has made applications for, giving them either major or minor roles while having them fully-expounded on, including origins, alignments, and to a degree — the types of magic in their possession; this is due to the author wanting to "flesh them out" a bit more, something he felt that the canon hasn't really well, favoring certain characters over others and making the lesser characters "fodder material" — devaluing them in the process. :*The use of certain elements utilized in various stories pertaining to the , such as the prison. :*'Any and all events and elements related to and are abolished completely and given a major overhaul, regardless of its relationship!' This is due to said characters being barred from being fanonized and them playing major roles in the events of the canon. In fact, the author fully admits the reason for such drastic changes to this storyline and the reason for it being an A.U. is the complete disuse for these particular characters. *There will be much world-building in the Heroic Chronicles storyline, focusing on multiple locations both inside and outside of Earthland; this is due to the author stating the character development potential of doing so. It also gives the characters themselves to "shine" in such locations, metaphorically-speaking. *Though he's guilty of doing so, the importance of Slayer Magic is highly critical to the storyline — especially Devil Slayer Magic, which will play a major role overall; even though this is because of preferential reasons, it's also due to it being used as a form of "crowd control" due to the high number of the aforementioned race. So yeah, bite me! I use Slayer Magic like everyone else, regardless of my bias opinions on the matter! *If one couldn't tell by all the infoboxes that the author has stored up, this storyline has nearly over 100+ characters involved overall — major and minor, as it follows the Loads and Loads of Characters trope. The author decided on doing this as a personal challenge to himself, wanting to improve his writing skills by great amounts, and feeling that such a thing will keep him busy on this site for years to come. There's also the reason that the Heroic Chronicles comprises of eight main storylines and various smaller ones in each of them, telling the story from a certain point-of-view. *In terms of technological advances, it will also be expounded on greatly in the form of MagiBotics — something that's inspired by multiple futuristic series like Final Fantasy, Gundam, UQ Holder!, etc. However, to keep in line with site rules, this will be limited to a degree even though it's A.U. *The format in which each chapter is written is similar to that of any Light Novel, the author having a certain appeal for such things, though pictures will obviously won't be included — feeling a bit sloppy to do so by personal opinion. *There will be one or more plot devices in each storyline, whether it's a weapon, magic, fighting style, a title or even a concept; this is another way for the author to help expand his writing skills while experimenting with various ideas he has at a constant. *In terms of the concepts of the afterlife and the like, it will mainly be molded after the various theories, real-life references, and terminologies seen in the series, Neon Evangelion Genesis. The author notes that this aspect is essential to the Heroic Chronicles storyline as a whole, as it basically explains the reason behind the various events seen in said storyline, especially in relation to a certain group of magics. Known Series Note: The list of stories is done in occurrence of the events that happen in the A.U., not in order in which the author is working on them. *'Tales of the Forgotten: Century of Myth' (Before Main Story; Mini-Series) *'Fairy Tail: Tales of the Forgotten' (Same Year, Current Time) *'Tales of the Red Dawn' (Same Year, Current Time) *'Tales of the Astraens' (Same Year, Current Time) *'White Month Survival' (Alternate Timeline — Same Year, Current Time; Mini-Series) *'K.A.M.E.N.' (Timeskip between Part I & Part II) *'Chronicles of the Vespirian Heroes' (Parallel World — Few Years Later; Mini-Series) *'Fairy Tail: Legends of the New Age' (Future) Trivia *To surmise to prevent future problems, this series is as far away as canon as humanly possible — most elements existing within said canon being absent from the series, most likely because they don't make sense contextually, they aren't needed, or being impossible to work with for multiple reasons. This includes most of the characters, including ones that's been fanonified — being the most affected ones, all so it suits the author's purposes. So don't bug me about it! This is intentional! *Originally, it was supposed to be just a single series, but the author wanted to branch out a bit more and do some exploring of the FTVerse and cover more concepts that was not properly explained in the canon; thus, multiple storylines came out as a result. *The main point of this page was to help the author keep track of the various storylines he's planning. Well, that and to properly explain to other users on what he's planning to include in the near future. *The author notes that certain characters based on real-life myths and legends will make appearances; this is done because of his sudden interest in them. *If one couldn't tell, this was based off of the Aselia — a series of games that the author is very fond of, more so than any other. :*To an extent, Heroic Chronicles is basically Aselia meeting Final Fantasy, Atleir, and Grand Blue Fantasy. *In general, the entire collective is light-hearted while having some darker overtones; in this sense, it will stray away a bit from the typical shōnen genre. Category:Under Construction Category:Heroic Chronicles Category:Storyline